


Sleepless in Santa Monica

by veronicasanders



Series: Undone [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Bianca working nights is wreaking havoc on her sex life. And worse, she still can’t figure out the source of her daughter’s nightmares.Or in other words:Nightmares, compromises and porn.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Shane Jenek | Courtney Act
Series: Undone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless in Santa Monica

Bianca creeps down the hallway, shoes in her hand, as quiet as possible when she passes by Ruby’s door. Her three-year-old hasn’t been sleeping well since they traded in their little Venice Beach bungalow for a new house in Santa Monica --she’s fairly sure that it’s just a phase, something related to a Big Change that will work itself out. At least, she hopes. Regardless, she’s determined to give it a month before she freaks out and calls the child psychologist that Bob recommended. 

Thankfully, a glance into her room confirms that Ruby is indeed asleep, curled around her stuffed monkey, snoring softly in that cute little way she always has. Bianca smiles and continues down the hall. 

It must still have been warm when Courtney went to bed, because the windows are open to let in a breeze. Now, however, it’s almost 3:30 am and she’s curled into a ball similar to Ruby under a mound of blankets. Bianca pulls the window closed and then begins to strip off her work clothes as quietly as possible, stepping into the closet. She folds her pants carefully over a hanger and puts her socks into the laundry basket. 

“B?” 

Apparently, she wasn’t as quiet as she’d hoped, because when she peeks back into their room, Courtney is awake. Sitting up, rubbing her eyes, covers falling around her waist. Bianca can’t wait to climb into bed with her, curl into the perfect softness of her body. 

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Bianca says, putting her blouse into the dry cleaner bag, trading her bra for a pajama top. 

“Uh uh…” Courtney reaches out her arms, and Bianca walks towards her. 

The worst part of these night shoots is being out of sync, going to sleep and waking at vastly different times. Even though she feels a bit guilty for waking her, she can’t help but also be happy and grateful for the sleepy kisses Courtney presses to her face, the way she tangles their legs together, pulling her into the warmth of their bed. 

“I missed you.” 

It’s been four days in a row of Bianca waking up after Courtney’s already left for work, getting home far after she’s gone to bed. It feels like days since they even had a full in-person conversation. 

“God, me too…” Bianca melts against her, kisses growing more and more heated. 

“You’re all I could think about when I was trying to sleep tonight,” Courtney pants out. 

“Yeah?” Bianca rolls onto her back, reaching up to cup Courtney’s cheek. She’s so beautiful, hair glowing nearly silver in the bright moonlight, eyes hooded with lust. “Did you touch yourself?” 

“Uh huh.” Courtney parts Bianca’s thighs easily, grinding down against her. 

“What were you thinking about?” Bianca asks, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as Courtney rubs against her, the thin lace of her panties soon hot and sticky. 

“This...everything,” Courtney replies breathlessly. “The way you feel, the way you taste.”

Bianca’s eyes fall closed as Courtney licks up the hollow of her throat, fingers quickly working open the buttons of her top. 

“Even the scent of you on the pillow was making me _crazy._ ” 

Courtney’s hands are everywhere, teasing, toying with her nipples, raking up her ribcage, and Bianca can feel herself losing control. Her tongue is warm and wet, trailing over heated skin, mouth traveling lower and lower. 

“B...god, you’re perfect.” Courtney nuzzles into her panties, making Bianca’s hips lift off the bed as if by their own volition. 

It wasn’t what Bianca came home expecting, was probably the furthest thing from her mind as her car flew down the empty pre-dawn LA streets from the studio. But suddenly Courtney’s mouth on her is all she can think about, a singular desire so strong that it’s making her ache. 

The teasing soon grows unbearable, wet kisses up her trembling thighs, hands trailing lightly over her, playing with the lacy edge of her underwear, even slipping a finger inside, but not enough. 

“Baby, please…” She sighs with relief as Courtney finally removes her panties, tossing them aside. “I need you, I need you…” 

“Like this?” Courtney rubs her lips lightly against Bianca’s pussy, still teasing, and Bianca whimpers in agony. After a slightly sadistic giggle, Courtney takes pity on her, hot mouth finding her clit, tongue swirling over her in perfect circles. 

Bianca moans gratefully, grasping Courtney’s hair tighter in her fists, letting herself fall apart in the very best way, all of the week’s stress slipping away, arching up into pure pleasure. 

“Yes, oh god, right there, keep going, I-” 

“ _MAMA!_ ”

Bianca’s eyes fly open as Courtney raises her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Since Ruby’s room is way down the hall, they’d resorted to using the old baby monitor, and her voice cuts through to Bianca’s addled brain, making her muscles tense with worry. 

A long, plaintive wail follows, as Courtney jumps from the bed and quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants. Bianca presses her knees together, body still thrumming with need, offering an insincere, “Do you want me to go?” 

“Yeah, right,” Courtney laughs, tossing a kiss over her shoulder as she sails out the door. 

“Okay...thanks.” Bianca sighs, pulling the blankets up to her chin as Ruby continues to sob, feeling guilty that her first thought at the interruption was irritation. After a few moments, she hears Courtney’s voice on the baby monitor, Ruby’s cries immediately quieting down. 

_“What’s wrong, pumpkin?”_

_“I...I had a bad dream,” Ruby sniffles, breath hitching._

_“Aww, I’m sorry, love. Do you want to tell me about it?”_

_“I don’t...I don’t remember. It was scary.”_

_“Was it? I’m sorry. Can I give you a cuddle?”_

_“Uh huh…”_

_“Come here…”_

Bianca smiles slightly, knowing that Ruby is in good hands, getting rocked in Courtney’s arms. 

_“Courtney?”_

_“Yes, baby?”_

_“Can I come sleep with you and mama?”_

There’s a pause, after which Courtney, probably picturing Bianca with her sticky thighs and blown-out pupils, says _“Ummm...I think mama had a long day, honey, she might need-”_

“Mama’s fine,” Bianca cuts in hoarsely on the baby monitor. “Just give me like two minutes, okay?” 

_“10-4 Captain,”_ comes Courtney’s voice, and Ruby’s shrieking giggle tells Bianca that she’s now the victim of a tickle attack. 

“But try not to get her all riled up!” Bianca adds, before slipping from the bed to pull herself together. She quickly finds her panties, and then a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, buttoning her top on the way to the bathroom, where she splashes her face with cold water and brushes her teeth. _So much for a little late-night romance, eh?_

When she emerges from the bathroom, Courtney is carrying Ruby into the room. The three of them snuggle in bed together, Courtney singing Ruby soft little songs while Bianca rubs her back, and soon she’s fast asleep. 

Bianca catches Courtney’s eye before laying her own head down, giving her a put-upon pout. 

“I owe you one,” Courtney says softly, and Bianca nods. 

“You bet you do.” 

***

In the morning, Courtney gently rouses Ruby before the alarm has a chance to go off and startle Bianca. She collects the sleepy child into her arms and carries her to the bathroom, where they go through their normal morning routine. 

It’s one of Courtney’s favorite parts of the day, this time she gets to spend with Ruby, just the two of them brushing their teeth with the help of the dragon-shaped egg timer, and getting her dressed in the clothes she picked out the night before, helping her chubby fingers with buttons and buckles, but letting her do most of it by herself like a big girl. 

There’s a special breakfast that Courtney always makes for her: a whole grain waffle with peanut butter, fresh fruit arranged on top in a funny face. Then, she’s allowed one episode of Paw Patrol while Courtney quickly gets ready herself, making sure to put Ruby’s lunch into her dinosaur backpack, and finally heading off together, hand in hand. 

One of the major selling points of their new house was its proximity to Ruby’s school (and her future elementary school), both of them in walking distance. They take their time, dawdling along, pointing out caterpillars or interesting plants, or their neighbors who have already begun putting their Halloween decorations up. 

When they get to her classroom, Courtney helps her hang her backpack and sweater on the hook and put her lunch and snacks in the right bins. Before Courtney leaves, Ruby gives her a tight hug, arms around her neck, and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Have a good day, munchkin.” 

“Bye, Courtney!” 

And with that, she’s off, pulling a bin of legos down from the shelf. Courtney watches her for a few minutes as she chats with a little ginger boy whose name Courtney always forgets. She seems fine, in spite of the nightmares, which Courtney thinks have increased lately. She lingers for a few moments longer before she’s sure that Ruby’s okay, giving her one last wave before ducking out. 

When Courtney gets back to the house, she notes with amusement that Bianca’s sleeping position has shifted. She’s now sprawled across the whole bed. Courtney chuckles to herself as she heads to the bathroom, shedding her clothes along the way and dropping them on the floor. 

When she passes back through the bedroom, Bianca is awake, scrolling through her phone. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping, ma’am?” 

“I’ll sleep some more when you leave,” Bianca yawns. “Can you spare a few minutes?” 

“For you? Always.” Courtney settles down on the bed beside her, sighing. “I hate this schedule.” 

“I know, babe, me too.” Bianca twines their fingers together. “But it’s just a few weeks, and then the season’s over, and you’ll get sick of me again real fast.” 

“Doubtful,” Courtney whispers, cheek pressed to Bianca’s thigh. 

“Do we need to talk about the nightmares?” 

“Umm...I dunno. It has been over a month. It seems like she never really remembers the dreams, just being scared.” 

Bianca rubs her eyes, sighing. “Maybe I’ll take her for a bit after school today, spend a few hours just the two of us.”

“She’ll be thrilled! What time do you have to leave for set?” 

“Three.” 

“Ugh.” Courtney brings Bianca’s hand to her lips, kissing her fingers softly. “Wake me up when you get home, okay?” 

“Are you sure? It’ll probably be close to 4.” 

Courtney crawls closer, tilting her chin up and kissing her deeply. “I’m _positive_.” 

***

“Mama!” Ruby squeals, running across the playground and jumping right into Bianca’s arms. 

“Hi, muffin. How was school?” 

“We learned about ladybugs! And I made the biggest tower! And Heidi gave us zucchini muffins and they were _very_ yucky.” 

“You didn’t like them?” 

“No, I spit it out.” 

“Well, okay then.” Bianca pulls back, surveying her outfit. Red shortalls over rainbow striped tights, with a pale pink snowflake cardigan, a fleece dinosaur hat, and her favorite gold cowboy boots. “I see Courtney let you pick your own outfit again.” 

“Yeah. I look beautiful, huh?” Ruby flutters her long lashes, and Bianca nods. 

“Totally beautiful, and very chic.” 

“Hi, Bianca!” The cheerful after-school coordinator, Heidi, approaches them, a puzzled look on her face. “I thought we had her until 4:30 today, did your plans change?” 

“No, you do, that’s when Courtney gets off. But I wanted to spend a little time with her, and then I’ll bring her back.” Bianca looks down at her daughter’s beaming face, hugging her tighter. 

“Sounds good!” 

“I heard about the spitting. Sorry about that.” 

“Listen, they can’t all be winners,” Heidi laughs, then turns her attention to a kid tugging at her sweatshirt. 

“Can we go to the seahorse park?” Ruby asks hopefully, clinging to Bianca’s hand. It was a tiny playground on the beach about a block from their old house, with rickety old seahorses to bounce on--awful wooden things with rusty-looking springs. Bianca usually thought of it as ‘Tetanus Splinter Nightmare Park.’ 

“I thought maybe we could play in our backyard, with the doggies,” Bianca says, and Ruby deflates a little, nodding. 

“And, I just stopped at Trader Joe’s, and I bought those banana pops you like, but if we leave them out in the car, they’ll melt and we’ll have to throw them away-”

“No! Okay let’s go to the backyard,” Ruby says, skipping along beside her. 

They spend about 30 minutes playing fetch with Sammy and Dede before both dogs and child collapse into an exhausted heap in the grass. Bianca pulls Ruby into her lap, hugging her tight. 

“I miss you so much when I have to work at night.” 

“I miss you too, mama,” Ruby says, voice muffled against Bianca’s chest. 

Bianca sighs, enjoying the little moment of closeness, but unable to shake that nagging worry about all the nightmares. What is she missing? 

“Mama?” 

“Yes bunny?” 

“When are we going back home?” 

“Home?” Bianca’s brow furrows. “What do you mean, honey?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like this house anymore, I want to go back.” 

“Honey, we’re not going back. This is our home now. That’s how moving works.” 

“But...but we _always_ go back...” The corners of her mouth start to quiver. 

Bianca closes her eyes. It seems that they missed a step when explaining the concept of moving to her. 

“Yeah, when we go on vacation, we come home. But this isn’t vacation. This is our new house. We sold the old one to another family so that they could live there.” 

“But I want to go back! I want to go back!” Ruby’s big hazel eyes fill with tears. 

Bianca absolutely adores the new house--there’s a chef’s kitchen and studio space for her to use for a sewing room. There’s a vegetable garden that Courtney’s obsessed with, and big open skylights everywhere. Both of them love all the extra space, especially having more bathrooms and a real guest room. 

They’ve just assumed that Ruby will love it, too. After all, she now has a swingset, and lots of space to run around and play in the very backyard they’re sitting in. She has a much bigger bedroom with a window seat, a red and white wallpaper border she’d picked out herself, a set of teeming bookcases instead of stacks and boxes, and the walls are even decorated with her own artwork--paintings she’d made at her little easel that Bianca had professionally framed. 

But as Bianca looks at her forlorn face, mouth turned down at the corners, she realizes that her idea of paradise is profoundly different from her three-year-old’s. 

“Baby, look at me. I loved our old house too, okay? But you’re also gonna love this one. I promise.” 

“No, I _don’t_ love it, it’s a bad house!” she cries. “I want my old snuggly bed back!” 

“Your old bed? That was getting much too small for you, honey!” Her old bed was actually just her crib with one of the sides taken off. Bianca decides not to add that it was also part of their big donation to Out of the Closet, and long since gone. 

“I know, but Monkey gets scared in there,” Ruby sniffles, her indignant anger shifting into bleak sadness. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, poor Monkey…” Bianca finally feels like she’s getting to the bottom of all the recent anxiety and nightmares, and even though she feels for Ruby, she can’t help but be a little relieved. “What do you think he’s scared of?” 

“It’s too big.”

Apparently the spacious rooms, vaulted ceilings and tall windows that Courtney and Bianca loved were not having the same effect on Ruby.

“If your bed is too big, then how come Monkey likes to sleep with me and Courtney? Our bed is much bigger.” Bianca raised an eyebrow, wondering if this infallible logic would work on Ruby. Probably not, but worth a shot. 

“But your bodies make it small. We’re...little baby birds.” Ruby snuggles deeper into Bianca lap. 

“Hmm...that does sound pretty cozy,” Bianca says, pondering the dilemma before suggesting, “What if...what if we made you and Monkey a nice snuggly bird’s nest in your new bed? Would you like that?” 

“How are you gonna do that?” 

“Well...come on, I’ll show you.” 

Bianca collects just about every spare pillow that she can find, and begins lining them up on Ruby’s “big” bed. She also finds some gauzy fabric and within a few minutes, has rigged up a makeshift canopy. 

“What do you think?” she asks, picking Ruby up and settling her into her brand new nest. 

“I love it!” 

“Yeah? Maybe this weekend we can go buy some new pillowcases and stuff...at…” 

Ruby’s eyes grow large, hand clasped, already anticipating Bianca’s next word. 

“...Ikea.” 

“Yayyyy, Ikea!” Ruby leaps to her feet, bouncing on the bed with glee. Bianca is not sure why she loves Ikea so much, but she does, happily spending all day there, playing in every pretend apartment, always finding new areas to explore. 

Bianca laughs, hugging her strange little girl. 

“We’ve gotta get you back to school soon, peaches.” 

“Okay. But can you come in my nest and read me a story first?” 

“You bet I can.”

***

“Babyyy…” As requested, Bianca is waking Courtney up, voice soft and gentle, hovering over her on her hands and knees. 

“Mmm...hiiiii…” Courtney’s eyes flutter open and she gazes up at Bianca, inhaling slowly to take in her scent. 

“Hi...wanna go back to sleep?” Bianca asks, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. 

“No.” Courtney’s arms snake around Bianca’s neck, noting the salacious twinkle in her eyes. She’s clearly ready to play, and Courtney’s all for it. 

“How’d the nest work out?” 

“Perfectly. You’re a hero,” Courtney says, arching up slightly. “I might want one for us, too.”

Bianca wraps her hands around Courtney’s waist, stroking the bare skin as her tank top rises up. She’s soft and needy in Bianca’s arms, little sighs and whimpers falling from her lips as Bianca’s mouth travels down her neck. 

“Fuck,” Courtney breathes, gripping a handful of sheets as Bianca bites gently at her, hands teasing her tits through the thin cotton. Plush lips graze her rib cage and she arches up again, eyes squeezed shut. 

It’s almost superhuman, the way Bianca has the energy to spoil her this way after a 12-hour shoot day. If it wasn’t so deliciously good, Courtney might feel guilty, but when Bianca slides her panties down, breath against her wet pussy making her tremble, all she can think about is the pleasure she’s feeling. 

It was always good, but after almost four years, Bianca’s mouth is a miracle. They know every inch of each other’s bodies now, have unlocked every secret, can interpret every shift. Courtney no longer feels the need to grasp a handful of her hair and guide her head; she’s just thrilled to be along for the ride, body responding to every kiss, every lick, every flick of Bianca’s tongue. 

The delicious teasing has an even stronger effect when Courtney’s sleepy like this, the whole thing conjuring up memories of their early days and morning sex and not being able to tear themselves apart to go about their day. She can feel Bianca really _tasting_ her, and it’s wonderfully filthy, making her more and more excited. 

“B...oh god…” Courtney lifts her head weakly to look down at Bianca through heavy-lidded eyes. The lipstick smeared across her mouth. Her hair, recently cut into a sleek bob above her shoulders, all tousled and so fucking sexy. 

Bianca hums praise against her clit, knowing the low vibrations are exactly what she needs to tip over. 

“Come for me, beautiful…” 

“Ohhh…” Courtney gasps, the soft, choked moan something she’d perfected during their paranoid “don’t wake the baby!” years. As much as Courtney loves toys, loves experimenting and playing around and trying new things...sometimes Bianca’s tongue against her is really just what she needs. 

She bucks her hips, grinding against her mouth, gasping for air. 

“K-keep going,” Courtney begs, the way Bianca backs off to lick softer and softer both excruciating and perfect. And then suddenly, it’s too much, she’s wrung out and oversensitive and that’s the exact second Bianca pulls back, pressing kisses across her hips and up her torso. 

“Fuck, Bianca,” Courtney pulls her close, needing to feel her heartbeat, tingling waves still rippling through her. “That was so good.” 

“Yeah?” Bianca flutters her dark lashes, nails raking up Courtney’s rib cage until she shivers. 

“Mmm…” 

When she finally catches her breath, Courtney surveys the scene, silently planning her attack. One of Bianca’s satin bra straps is falling down her shoulder, and Courtney fingers it gently before pressing a wet kiss to her shoulder. She reaches behind to unhook the garment, flinging it off to the side and rolling her over onto her back. Her dark hair is spread out on the pillow, lips and chin still slick and shiny wet in the moonlight. Courtney gazes at her for a long moment, appreciating how dead quiet the world is at this hour, how it’s just the two of them. 

She dips her head slowly, licking Bianca’s face clean before kissing her deeply, feels strong fingers digging into her ass. 

“Ready to collect on that rain check?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Bianca breathes. 

Courtney rolls away slightly, fumbling with the bottom drawer of her nightstand, which is now protected by childproofing. A good idea in theory, but not terribly convenient at 4 am. Beside her, Bianca shimmies eagerly out of her panties. 

“Pick your poison,” Courtney says, digging through the drawer, ready to give suggestions. “We’ve got that new-” 

“Wand,” Bianca declares immediately, and Courtney smiles to herself, pulling out the Magic Wand, the weight of it so familiar in her hand. Old Reliable. 

She places it on the bed, between Bianca’s legs, but not touching her just yet. Stretching out languidly on her side, she begins to trail her fingers up and down Bianca’s body in torturous, wavy lines. 

“Courtney…” 

“Yes?” 

“Uh...we were much farther along when we got interrupted.” 

“Were we?” 

“Yes. So you can really feel free to skip ahead,” Bianca says. 

“I don’t want to skip ahead,” Courtney murmurs, lips teasing the shell of her ear. “I like this part.” 

“Yeah, me too, but you owe me a goddamn orgasm, so pay up!” she barks hoarsely. 

Courtney giggles, completely unfazed by her demands. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I fully intend to pay...with interest.” 

“Courtneyy…” Bianca whines, desperately pulling her closer. 

“You really think I’m not gonna take care of you?” Courtney nuzzles into her neck, blowing hot huffs of air against her pulse point. 

“Mmm...I think...what if all the pillows fall off her bed and she wakes up with no nest?” 

Courtney picks up the baby monitor, shows Bianca the dark, slightly grainy image. 

“The nest is intact. Okay? Relax.” 

“Okay.” Bianca leans back with a sigh. 

“Good girl. I love it when you obey,” she says, ignoring the cross look she gets from Bianca in return, lips pursed in a pout. She stretches out on her side, one elbow resting on Bianca’s pillow, hand propping up her head so that she can gaze down at her, watch her tremble ever so slightly at every touch. 

Courtney pushes the head of the wand closer to her, just barely touching her. It’s still turned off, but she can see that the proximity is exciting her nonetheless, and she squirms around, trying to get closer. Courtney places a firm hand on her thigh to still her as her mouth travels down across her perfect tits, licking at her nipples, nibbling softly until she coaxes out a soft moan. 

“Court, I-” 

“Kiss me.” Courtney takes ahold of her chin and turns her head, the motion almost rough. 

Bianca’s eyes are liquid as her lips part, totally docile now, letting Courtney take charge. She kisses her slowly, obscenely, licking at her mouth, fingers inching up her thigh. When she lets one finger brush ever so gently over Bianca’s clit, she can see her eyes immediately roll back. 

“I love you so much,” Courtney whispers against her, middle finger slipping inside as her thumb traces figure eights over her clit, slow at first and then faster and faster until Bianca’s fingers are digging so hard into her lower back that she gasps. 

“Sorry.” Bianca releases her, gulping for air. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’ve been so good, so patient. Want me to turn on the wand?” 

Bianca nods emphatically. Courtney lifts the toy away from her slightly to turn it on, the lowest setting, switching over to a rolling pulse. Bianca’s so ready she’s practically shaking, pussy absolutely dripping wet. 

“Here we go…” Courtney knows it’ll be fast now. She can never last terribly long with the wand--it’s really more of a finishing tool than anything else. She touches the head to Bianca’s clit, pressing in rhythmically, her own movement mimicking the toy’s pattern. 

It only takes a few seconds before Bianca’s wracked with pleasure, her back arched, her mouth open, chest rising and falling so rapidly that it’s making her tits bounce. 

“Court-Courtney…” 

“What, baby?” Courtney’s lips graze Bianca’s. 

“Take this off,” Bianca says, breathing hard, tugging on Courtney’s tank. “I want...I want to feel-” 

“Okay, shh...” Courtney pulls the wand away for a few moments so that she can use both hands to pull off her top, then shifts positions so that she’s above Bianca, weight bearing down, their naked bodies pressed together. “Is this better, love?” 

“Uh huh.” Bianca’s thighs grip her hips, arms around her shoulders, holding her from below in that protective way she has. 

Courtney dips her head again, lips teasing Bianca’s open as she brings the wand up once again, this time working it between them so that she’s stimulated at the same time, rolling her hips against the toy to match the pulsing rhythm. 

“Oh god…” Bianca throws her head back, giving Courtney open access to her neck, where she layers kiss after kiss, finally sucking on her pulse point as she turns up the vibrator. Bianca’s nails rake down her back, body arching up to meet her. 

Courtney lifts her head again, can’t resist watching Bianca’s face as she comes once again, her mouth opening and closing in a silent scream. She wants to bite on something, Courtney can tell, and so she slides a thumb into her mouth, the sharp pain of Bianca’s teeth keeping her perfectly grounded. 

She’s got more in her, Courtney’s sure of it, so she turns up the power once more, using her own body to press it down, her now free hand traveling up to toy with a hardened nipple. Bianca moans around her thumb, one more thrust of her hips and then she’s perfectly still, arms falling limply to the bed, and Courtney can see the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. She quickly shuts off the wand, but leaves it sandwiched between them, covering Bianca’s face with soft kisses as they ride out the aftershocks together. 

Soon, Courtney’s thumb slips from Bianca’s mouth, making a wet trail down her lip, which is promptly kissed away. 

“Well, fuck,” Bianca finally says. 

“I love watching you come,” Courtney whispers. 

“Wow, how perfectly symbiotic.” 

Courtney smiles, kissing her one more time before pulling the wand out and tossing it aside, then laying back down to curl against Bianca with a contented sigh. She plays gently with the ends of her hair. 

Bianca turns to her side, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she begins to move around some of the pillows. 

Courtney’s eyes are half-shut, her body relaxed and limbs heavy, and she has only a vague awareness of what Bianca is doing. 

“What’s going on?” she asks sleepily. 

“You said that you wanted a nest too. So…” 

Courtney lets out a sleepy laugh, head resting on Bianca’s shoulder. 

“Mmmkay, baby, thank you…” 

*

Bianca can tell from Courtney’s gentle breathing when she falls asleep--almost immediately. She feels tired too, but at the same time, her blood is still pumping with adrenaline. So she hoists herself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and moisturize properly--all of the things she would have done already had she not jumped Courtney’s bones the second she got home. 

When she’s fully ready for bed, she follows an impulse to go and check on Ruby one last time. Seeing her all curled up in her new nest, cuddled up with Monkey, is calming in the perfect way. She knows, obviously, that she can’t protect her daughter from every hardship or disappointment in life, but the fact that she got a win today? That’s enough for her. 

She pulls Ruby’s door closed and pads back down the hall to her own bedroom, seeing Courtney nestled into her own row of pillows. She slides into bed beside her, wrapping her up into an embrace before finally settling down to sleep, full of gratitude for her weird and perfect little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, there is an erotic drawing that I stole from the SwanQueen fandom that I’ve been using for inspiration for this story.  
> It’s not really NSFW because it’s a drawing and no visible nudity, but also...I don’t know your workplace.  
> So be advised and don’t scroll down if you’re concerned...
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *


End file.
